


The Unchangedling

by Missy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Morning After, People Watching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy admires the beautiful morning after her first memorable night of coitus.</p><p>And Sheldon is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unchangedling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking!

The world is as fresh as springtime outside of Amy’s window. Bright with promise and new worlds, vivid colored in greens and sandstone, raying her world in new shades of hope and light. The birds chirped more brightly, and the children playing under the window somehow seemed less annoying and much…kinder, somehow.

She could smell everything, a brilliant array of odors. Coffee and Sheldon’s scent, some unidentifiable cross between candy and bromide. It almost outdid the scent of saline that seemed to accompany her everywhere, even when she wasn’t in the lab.

Amy felt hungry – that was a new sensation, food had never really been a languorous or particularly interesting subject to her. Suddenly she wanted to order everything; a big basket of croissants or a large and voluminously fluffy omelet. She needed cheese and sugar and wondered if this was some sort of byproduct of the sexual activity that had taken place so recently in her bed. 

How odd. And how very interesting.

She stares down at her body, veiled by a robe. Yes, she’s still the same woman, still wearing the same clothing, with the same mousy hair, glasses back in place, heart and lungs still functioning as they always did for the many years in which she had danced a solo beat through life. Shouldn’t she be changed somehow? Her hair be the shade of a fading rainbow? Her skin more translucent and blushing brightly, lit by some unknown bright heartbeat from within her ribcage. Shouldn’t she be singing or dancing her way through life like a princess of the Disney persuasion? 

But Amy is locked and rooted into place, her eyes clear and soft and warm and bright, seeing the world around her. It’s like a super power, she thinks – like Spider-Man’s wall-crawling or Wolverine’s claws. She hasn’t changed fundamentally and yet every single fiber of her feels new and strange. Almost sensitive beyond bearing to the strange universe surrounding her. 

“Amy? Please return to bed. There’s a draft and my nipples have grown erect from the chill.”

She turned to face the bed, catching sight of her boyfriend – her lover – sitting half-propped against the pillows. A strange feeling overwhelmed her – somewhere between tenderness and lust, romantic affection and growing passion. This was Sheldon, the man she loved and the man who – in spite of their worst instincts – had come to love her.

“Is there something trying to bite through my epidermis?” He sunk a bit lower against the blankets, eyes coasting along her face suspiciously. 

“Oh no,” Amy said. “Everything’s fine. I was simply enjoying the morning.”

“Is it a particularly beautiful one?” he asked suddenly.

She held out her hand. “Would you like to see what I see?”

He frowned. “We have similar vision. I’m sure whatever it is, I won’t see it more clearly than you do.”

She held out her hand and he sighed, standing up, standing behind her, glancing down into the soft morning light and taking in the world outside of his apartment. 

After a long pause, Sheldon finally said, “I suppose you’re right. It is a beautiful morning.” Amy beamed at his statement. “And those dogs mating beside that hydrant at pay it its full due.”

She groaned into her palm and he gave her a confused look in response.


End file.
